Promise
by TwiliYoshi
Summary: They were once enemies; then they were friends; and now they're lovers. Even when the whole world shook their heads, they were always there for each other. Even now in death would they stay by each other's side - and so forth after that. They would continue to see each other because they promised . . . Ghiralink, a little bit of angst; Oneshot.


PFFFT WHAT AM I DOING I NEED TO BE UPDATING THE CHAPTER TO MY SCI-FI STORY BUT NO I'M- /shot/

Alright, so I got distracted. I was on Tumblr and saw some Ghiralink pictures, which reminded me of a really (crappy) Ghiralink fanfiction I wrote a long time ago. I decided to write a new oneshot this time. :3

**Yes, this is yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, then don't look at it**.

Besides

Y u look at something

u no like

.-.

Inspiration music (get rid of the spaces and add a period before the 'com'): www . youtube com / watch?v=c86nNWuhAEA&list = PL61FFBF324ADE3ACC

* * *

". . . Baka . . ."

The word was muffled; more so sad then irritated, even. Yet it was spoken with a sense of tranquility and familiarity as not to forlorn the youth further. He could sense that the other was at the brink of insanity. He knew that the action the hero had just performed would reach across land and time like no legend or myth. His little hero had just committed a treacherous deed . . . but he couldn't be punished for it. They wouldn't be able to reach him in time. The only reason why it had happened in the first place was because he _knew_ he could get away with it. He _knew_ he could sneak away with the one he loved. The older chuckled slightly to himself. His little hero had just disobeyed the goddess, even though his mission was to remain loyal and true to her. Yet, he couldn't be called a hero among the people, although it really didn't matter to either of them. After all, his little . . . sky child . . . _his_ _sky child_ had implemented a sacrifice. A sacrifice that would defy old tales because, unlike myths and sometimes legends, this was all very well true.

The Demon Lord sighed while setting a bloody hand in sandy blonde locks, his other arm wrapped around a torn green fabric. Hugging him tightly was a youth with blue eyes more beautiful then the sky, and keeping them together was a holy blade.

Tears streamed down the youth's face while blood poured from his mouth and wounds that were littered over his body. His face was buried in the Demon Lord's attire – what was once white now crimson with blood – and he would not lift it. The demon disapproved of this action, and he weakly set a finger under the youth's chin and gently lifted his face up.

"Don't cry . . ." He croaked, and stroked the youth's hair. "Don't cry . . ." The older male pulled the youth in for a hug. "There's no reason to be so dismal . . . why are you crying? You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

The youth bit his tongue as to not sob any louder as he clung tighter to the demon. "Wh-What i-if . . . th-this doesn't w-work?" He choked out, more blood clogging his throat. Confused, the demon asked, "What do you mean?"

The youth's eyes shut halfway before he continued. "What if . . . W-What if I never get to see you again? What if this was all in vain?"

The Demon Lord was silent as he processed the words in his head. He could see what the youth's fear was - after all, he held the spirit of the Hero; whom would always remain loyal to the Goddess, regardless of what body it resided in. If the youth passed away Hylia may take him. No . . . Hylia was _sure_ to take him. The fear was definitely there, alright . . . and that's when the demon remembered something very important.

". . . Link . . ."

The youth looked up at him, eyes still teary.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Link stayed silent. "Wh-What are y-" Before he could continue, the demon set a finger on his lips, silencing him.

The demon smiled softly at the youth, his eyes almost looking sad.

"The red thread of fate . . ." He whispered. "No matter what happens, whether time stops or destiny wears our souls down, we can't be separated from each other. It's a spiritual connection that binds us together, Link. Nothing can stop that - not even the Goddess herself. In fact, perhaps our connection is even stronger than that of the Goddess, because . . ." Ghirahim bent over and kissed Link lightly on the forehead before continuing. "This one was made out of choice and . . . _love_ . . ."

Link stayed silent for a while, a few more tears rolling down his face. He cracked a bloody smile before crying tears of joy. "I forgot . . ." He murmured. "But now . . ."

More blood dripped onto the floor.

"I don't have to worry . . ."

He could feel his life slipping away from him, and his eyes closed slightly.

". . . because now . . ."

The youth looked up at his lover, the demon, before leaning forward.

". . . I know . . ."

A bloody hand softly caressed the youth's cheek, the thumb rubbing over skin.

". . . I'll see you again . . ."

Link smiled at Ghirahim before his neck gave out and he slumped against the Demon Lord's chest in exhaustion.

". . . I promise . . ."

And then he was gone.

Ghirahim clutched Link's limp body tighter, shutting his eyes as he continued to stroke Link's hair. "So do I, Sky Child." He murmured, before opening his eyes and looking up at the sky. He could feel himself slipping away, though it wasn't like he wanted to hang on any longer. He was anxious to meet Link in the next life, and he wondered what it would be like.

Maybe . . . Maybe in the next life it would be different. Maybe he wouldn't be an evil demon; maybe he and Link would be friends - childhood friends.

Friends from the very beginning.

It didn't have to go any farther then that. All the demon wished for was to see Link again - that was all. His thought process quickly drained, however, for his life was ready to leave him. With a satisfied sigh, Ghirahim closed his eyes before whispering, "I love you, Link."

And then he was gone, too.

* * *

HOOraY foR aLL tHE chEeSY sHiT iN thIS fIC /shot/

Just to let you all know, this takes place after the battle with Demise. None of us know what happened to Ghirahim in the end SO WE CAN MAKE UP WHATEVER SHIT WE WANT WHOOO

Anyway, I remember seeing this picture a long time ago of the Master Sword piercing through both Link and Ghirahim's body. I've always wanted to write a oneshot on that, so I . . . guess this is it . . .

Furthermore, the whole 'spirit of the Hero' thing is based off of the Pre-SS manga in the Hyrule Historia book. Nearing the end, Link states that his spirit will forever stay with his friends, and Hylia talks about Link's deeds and how he will remain her Hero, or something of the like. That's why the Hero's spirit and Link are separated, although I may be wrong - perhaps Link and the Hero's spirit are one of the same, but I don't think so because of the Hero's Shade, or OoT Link. But hey, it's just an opinion. Again, we can say whatever we want.

Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews and favorites are loved!~


End file.
